sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Marvel Comics characters: I
Icarus Icarus (Joshua "Jay" Guthrie) is a mutant superhero. He was a member of the student body at the Xavier Institute and a member of the New Mutants training squad. Jay was the son of Thomas and Lucinda Guthrie. Thomas dies early in Jay's life due to black lung, developed from working in local Kentucky coal mines. Jay's older siblings Sam (Cannonball) and Paige (Husk) are mutants as well, and both have been members of the X-Men. When he himself developed mutant powers, he hid them from his family. However, when performing in his band, playing guitar, he exposed his wings to the crowd as a 'stage gimmick'. Believed to be descended from the ancient race of Cheyarafim mutants, Icarus possesses red-colored, feathered angel-like wings which allow flight and produce extensive regenerative enzymes allowing him to recover from normally fatal injuries. However, this healing factor comes from his wings; when his wings were removed, he lost this ability. His voice is capable of producing sonic frequency beyond the range of human capability as well as creating multiple sounds or voices at once. Iceman Icemaster The Icemaster (Bradley Kroon) is a fictional supervillain created for one of a series of Hostess advertisements; his advertisement debuted in December 1979. He was the first character from the ad campaign to enter mainstream Marvel continuity when Kurt Busiek and Mark Bagley included him in an incarnation of the Masters of Evil composed of obscure characters. Although how he gained his powers and abilities is unknown, Bradley Kroon had plans to create the next ice age as the Icemaster. He had frozen much of New York until he encountered the Human Torch. The Human Torch defeated him by throwing Hostess Fruit Pies to him, inducing his surrender.Hostess Pie Advertisement in Avengers #191 Icemaster later appeared as a member of Crimson Cowl's Masters of Evil. In the story's plot, Icemaster is defeated when Hawkeye tricks Scorcher into accidentally blasting him. Before that, Icemaster accidentally hits Man-Killer, one of his own teammates, with an ice blast.Thunderbolts#25 During the Fear Itself storyline, Icemaster is among the supervillains that escape from Raft after what Juggernaut in the form of Kurrth: Breaker of Stone did to it.Thunderbolts #158 Icemaster was seen with Living Laser, Bastards of Evil members Aftershock and Ember, and Whirlwind in Stamford. When Speedball attacked them, the villains managed to defeat Speedball. Upon leaving Stamford, Living Laser ridiculed Icemaster for eating too many fruit pies.Fear Itself: The Home Front #2 Icemaster was transferred to a prison in upstate New York. He and several other inmates stage a prison break, only to be defeated by Rogue and Mimic.X-Men Legacy #275 Icemaster is later transferred to Pace Federal Penitentiary, and is among the hundred thousand prisoners attempting to kill Gambit (who had broken into Pace Federal Penitentiary) for a reward of one million dollars. Icemaster froze Gambit only to break free of the ice just as MI-13 and the Avengers Unity Squad arrive to defeat the prisoners.Gambit Vol. 5 #17 Idunn Ikaris Immortus Impossible Man Impulse In-Betweener Indra Inertia Infectia Infectia was a mutant in the Marvel Comics universe. She first appeared in X-Factor #28, published May 1988, and was created by Louise and Walt Simonson. Her mutant power allowed her to induce lethally unstable mutations in humans. She served as a minor adversary of the X-Force until she died of the Legacy Virus in X-Men #27 (December 1993), and has made no appearances since. Inferno Infinity Ink Shola Inkosi Interloper Invisible Woman Ion Jason Ionello Jason Ionello is a fictional character in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Kurt Busiek and Pat Olliffe, first appeared in Untold Tales of Spider-Man #1 (September 1995). Jason Ionello was a popular student at Midtown High School who would often pick on Peter Parker along with Flash Thompson, Liz Allan, Sally Avril and Tiny McKeever. Ironically, they all idolized Spider-Man, not knowing that was actually Peter. He eventually attempted to learn Spider-Man's identity to earn a $1000 reward.Untold Tales of Spider-Man #5 He enlisted Sally's help in this endeavor, but became jealous when she flirted with Spider-Man.Untold Tales of Spider-Man #6-7 Later, Jason ran a red light while trying to catch Spider-Man, but collided with another vehicle. Sally was killed, and Jason suffered mild head trauma.Untold Tales of Spider-Man #13 Jason was left feeling bitter and soon turned on Flash and his friends.Untold Tales of Spider-Man #15 Later, Peter throws a party for Jason and Tiny, but Jason refuses to accept Peter as a friend.Untold Tales of Spider-Man #16 He later saves Liz during a fight between Spider-Man and the Headsman.Untold Tales of Spider-Man #17 Jason becomes depressed and attempts suicide, but is stopped by the Vulture, who convinces him to blame Spider-Man for his problems.Untold Tales of Spider-Man #19-20 Jason disguises himself as Spider-Man and starts committing vandalism and brandishing a gun in an attempt to damage Spider-Man's reputation. Liz and Flash discover his exploits and talk him out of it.Untold Tales of Spider-Man #23-24 Jason was last seen in Amazing Spider Man #622 (February 2010) attending a party for Flash Thompson.Amazing Spider-Man #622 Jason Ionello in other media * Jason Ionello appears in The Spectacular Spider-Man. He is part of Flash Thompson's football clique. In Midtown High's production of A Midsummer Night's Dream, he performs opposite Liz Allan when she notices Peter Parker is not in the audience. * Jason Ionello appears in Spider-Man: Homecoming, portrayed by Jorge Lendeborg Jr.. He co-hosts Midtown Science High School's news station with Betty Brant, who it is implied he has a crush on. He, Betty and Seymour O'Reilly are part of Liz Allan's group of friends. *Lendeborg reprises the role in Spider-Man: Far From Home, where he is revealed to have been among those killed by Thanos and then resurrected five years later. Iron Cross Helmut Gruler Clare Gruler Iron Fist Iron-Hand Hauptmann Iron Lad Iron Man Iron Man 2020 Iron Monger Iron Patriot Norman Osborn Dr. Toni Ho Ironclad ISAAC Isbisa Iso Iso is an Inhuman character, created by Charles Soule and Ryan Stegman, who first appeared in Inhuman #4. Originally named Xiaoyi Chen, Iso was transformed into an Inhuman by a bioweapon. She possesses the ability to manipulate air pressure around her and is a skilled medical technician. Iso has made several appearances in the animated television show Avengers Assemble, voiced by Tania Gunadi. It! The Living Colossus References Category:Lists Marvel Comics characters: I, List of